Summer
by Aya Ryuuzawa
Summary: Berawal dari dering telpon di Pagi hari, harusnya, dia sudah curiga sebelumnya. Ditambah dengan kelakuan aneh dari orang terdekatnya hingga pergi ke tempat yang kembali membuatnya trauma. Meskipun demikian, senyuman itu tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya./ Didedikasikan untuk Ultah-nya Pangeran Sadist dari planet sadist, Okita Sougo. Otanjoubi Omedetou, Do-s.


Kebahagiaan itu seperti apa? Bagaimanakah suasana di keluarga yang bahagia? Pria itu terus bertanya dalam benaknya. Sudah bahagiakah dia? Entahlah, pria bersurai pasir itupun nampak tak mengerti. Dua perasaan yang saling bertolak memenuhi relung hatinya. Bibirnya selalu melengkung ke atas, namun hatinya berteriak malas.

Akhirnya, dia hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya. Netra merahnya tak pernah lepas dari dua bocah cilik-yang serupa dengannya, namun netra berbeda-dan seorang wanita berhelaian _Vermillion_ panjang di depannya, yang kini tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

" _Papi_!/Sayang!" Seru mereka bertiga seraya melambaikan tangan.

Pria itu tertegun pada tempatnya. Pikirannya berkelana liar, ketika istri gorillanya mendadak bertingkah manis dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan, 'sayang'. Pemuda itu mendengus. Senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya, kemudian mendekati mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

Summer

.

.

Gintama ©Sorachi Hideaki.

.

.

Story ©Aya Ryuuzawa

.

.

Semua berawal dari dering telpon di kediaman Okita pagi ini. Sebuah kalimat yang keluar dari mulut manis si perjaka tua pencinta Mayo, membuat harinya menjadi cerah.

 _"_ Sougo _, untuk dua hari ini beristirahatlah bersama Si China ..."_

Setidaknya, itu kalimat pembuka tanpa akhir yang diucapkan oleh _Oni no Fukuchou Shinsengumi_ , karena panggilan masuk itu langsung di putus secara sepihak oleh sang surai pasir dengan wajah berbinar. Matanya yang semula sayu khas orang bangun tidur kini terbuka sepenuhnya.

Demi Anpan goreng, Sougo tak tahu apa yang sedang merasuki Si mayo _freak_ itu. yang jelas dia tak peduli dan tak mau tahu.

Baru saja Sougo akan menarik kembali selimutnya yang tersibak tadi, sebuah suara cempreng khas anak kecil yang memekakan telinga masuk ke indera pendengerannya.

" _Papi_! Ayo, kita ke Taman hiburan!" seru senang sepasang anak kecil berbeda _gender_.

Tanpa _babibu_ lagi, keduanya langsung naik ke atas tempat tidur dan menginjak-nginjak tubuh _Papi_ tersayang mereka-salah satu cara agar _Papi_ mereka turun dari tempat tidur.

"Gyaah! Souchirou, Souko, hentikan! Gaah! Kalian mau membunuh _Papi_ , hah!" rintihnya menahan sakit di bagian perut ke bawah.

Kedua bocah miniatur dirinya itu tak menanggapi. Sebaliknya, keduanya tetap asyik menginjak-nginjak tubuhnya dengan wajah ceria turunan _Mami_ mereka.

Kesal tak ditangapi, Sougo akhirnya berteriak, " _CHINA_! Ups ..."

Tubuh pria itu menengang dengan wajah yang sedikit memucat.

 _'Sial, aku keceplosan.'_ Batinnya berteriak ngeri ketika mendapati kedua anaknya yang menatapnya aneh.

"Ah ... etto ..." mampus, Sougo kehabisan kata-kata. Tak mungkin dia mengatakan kalau ' _China'_ adalah panggilan _Mami_ mereka, bukan? Sial, mendadak Sougo merasa menjadi suami yang kurang ajar.

"Sayang?" suara merdu tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya.

Dengan gerakan gugup, Sougo menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ma-mi ..." desisnya gugup.

Dalam hati, Sougo berkomat-kamit, _'Semoga China tak dengar, semoga China tak dengar ...'_ berulang kali.

Wanita berhelaian _Vermillion_ itu berjalan mendekati ranjang mereka.

" _Hora_ , Sou- _kun_! Sou- _chan_! Jangan mengganggu _Papi_ , Sayang." Ujarnya lembut seraya menarik kedua anaknya ketepi tempat tidur.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _Darling_?" tanyanya lembut seraya mengelus dahi pria yang berstatus suaminya itu.

"Tapi, _Mami_ ... Kami hanya ingin mengajak _Papi_ untuk ke taman hiburan _desaa_!" ucap Souko dengan manik biru yang berkaca-kaca.

"Iya, _Mami_ ... paman _Mayora_ bilang, _Papi_ libur hari ini _aru_ , jadi kami ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama _Papi_ _aru_. _Papi_ kan jarang ada di rumah, _Mami_." Bela Souchirou.

Kedua anak kembar itu menampilkan raut wajah seimut mungkin guna membujuk kedua orang tuanya.

"Tapi _Papi_ kalian juga butuh istirahat, sayang. Lain kali saja, oke." Ujarnya sambil melirik ke arah Sougo yang diam mematung.

Apa itu? tidak, lebih tepatnya, siapa wanita ini? Dimana _China_ ganasnya? Pria itu mamasang wajah bodoh dengan muka setengah cengo hingga dia mencubit tangannya sendiri guna menyakinkan diri.

"Au!" jeritnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _Darling_?" tanya wanita itu panik.

"Bukan mimpi." Gumamnya tak percaya.

Eh? Ini nyata. _China-_ nya yang ganas dan sering melempar panci di pagi hari, kini mendadak manis dan memanggilnya _'Darling'_ , ini nyata.

Sougo mengerjapkan netra merahnya tak percaya. Tadi _mayonaise_ , sekarang _China_ -nya. Apa yang terjadi pada dua manusia terdekatnya hari ini?

Suasana mendadak hening. Ketiga manusia itu menatap Sougo yang terdiam sedari tadi.

"Sou-."

"Huaah ... aku mau main ke Taman hiburan bareng _Papi_ _desaa_ ~!" rengek Souko tiba-tiba.

Kedua anak kembar ini menangis secara bersamaan, membuat Sang _Mami_ panik sendiri. Di tengah kepanikannya, Sougo menggenggam erat tangan istrinya yang bergerak gelisah.

"Baiklah ... baiklah ... ayo kita ke Taman hiburan hari ini." Ucapnya yang membuat tangisan kedua anak itu seketika terhenti.

"Benarkah, _Papi_?" tanya Souko.

"Hmm." Sougo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hore!" teriak mereka bersamaan dan segera berlari keluar dari kamar orang tua mereka.

"Tungg-." Perkataan wanita itu terhenti ketika Sougo menarik tangannya.

"Biarkan saja mereka, _China_." Sergahnya.

"Tapi ... kau-."

"Ssstt ..." Sougo meletakkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan bibir istrinya. "Aku tak keberatan pergi ke sana. Lebih dari itu, kau hari ini kenapa, Kagura?" selidiknya.

"Eh? Aku?" tunjuknya pada diri sendiri.

Sougo mengangguk singkat. "kau aneh hari ini." Tukasnya.

Ah, Kagura mengangguk paham. "Apakah salah jika aku bersikap manis pada suamiku sendiri?" tanyanya.

Sougo tertegun lagi.

"Aku rasa, ada baiknya aku mengubah sifatku sedikit." Terangnya.

 ** _Gyuut_**.

" _Ittai_ ... apa yang kau lakukan, _Kuso Gakki_!" semburnya seraya mengelus pipinya yang baru saja dicubit pria itu.

Sougo tertawa. Pria itu tak menanggapi segala sumpah serapah yang dirapalkan oleh sang istri.

"lebih baik begini." Ucapnya kemudian dengan senyuman tipis, menggoda.

 ** _Ctak._**

"Dasar sialan!" umpat kesal Kagura seraya beranjak dari sana.

"tunggu, _China_!"

"Eh?"

 ** _Cup._**

Kagura mengerjapkan matanya, ketika sebuah benda kenyal menimpa bibirnya. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Netra yang saling bertabrakan itu bertemu dan saling bertatapan beberapa saat.

" _Morning kiss_." Ucap Sougo ketika melepaskan pagutannya dengan seringai menggoda.

Kagura gelagapan.

"Da-da-dasar, _Sadist_ mesum sialan aru!" teriaknya seraya melemparkan bantal tepat ke wajah Sougo, meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah keras, dan dihadiahi gelak tawa oleh pria _Sadist_ itu.

Tolong ingatkan wanita itu untuk menghajar _Tenpaa_ dan _Mayora_ sialan, yang telah memberikan ide nista ini kepadanya.

.

.

.

Panas, ramai dan sumpek. Tiga kata itulah yang pas untuk menggambarkan suasana taman hiburan di Edo hari ini. Matahari bersinar terik membakar kulit mereka. _Sasuga_ , musim panas di Edo benar-benar panas. Sougo sedikit menyesali keputusannya untuk pergi ke taman hiburan ini.

Akan tetapi, hatinya tak dapat memungkiri kalau dirinya senang melihat senyum bahagia dari dua malaikat kecilnya. _Sasuga,_ senyuman bocah enam tahun benar-benar racun yang mematikan. Kau tak bisa menghindari tatapan memelasnya dan tak dapat memungkiri hatimu bahagia ketika melihat tawa senang mereka.

" _Mami_ ... _Papi_! Ayo cepat _aru!/desaa_!" teriak dua bocah itu.

Kagura dengan buru-buru segera menghampiri kedua anaknya, sedangkan Sougo berjalan pelan mengikuti mereka bertiga dari belakang.

" _Nee ... nee ..._ Souchirou ingin naik itu, _Papi_!" teriak Souchirou sambil menunjuk wahana _Hysteria._

Netra merah Sougo hampir meloncat keluar melihatnya. Perasaan _de javu_ menyerangnya ketika melihat wajah para pengunjung yang berteriak histeris. Gerakan sedikit membeku dengan wajah yang memucat.

"Souchirou kau tidak-."

" _Papi,_ ayo cepat!" potong Souko yang kini sudah duduk manis di tempatnya.

Gadis itu sudah duduk manis di sebelah sang mami seraya tertawa senang. Sougo terhenyak, namun tetap mengikuti mereka dengan sedikit gerutuan singkat.

.

"Aku ingin naik itu!" kini giliran Souko yang berteriak seraya menunjuk bianglala raksasa.

Setelah menaiki wahana pembuka yang lumayan ekstrim-bagi Sougo, pria itu nampak bisa bernapas lega dengan pilihan putrinya. Setidaknya rasa mualnya akan sedikit berkurang.

Dengan langkah pelan Sougo berjalan menuju antrian bianglala tersebut.

" _Papi_ , apa yang _Papi_ lakukan di sana?" tanya Souko heran.

"Eh? Bukannya Souko ingin naik bianglala?" Sougo balik bertanya.

"eh? Souko tidak ingin naik bianglala, _Papi_." Sergahnya. "Souko mau naik wahana yang ini." Tunjuknya ke wahana _skyscreammer._

Muka Sougo yang lega mendadak kembali pias. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, "Gyaaah ..." terdengar teriakan tak elit dari _Shinsengumi Ichiban-tai Taichou_ itu diiringi dengan tawa dari Souko dan Kagura, serta wajah pucat Souchirou.

.

Sougo berjalan gontai dengan kepala yang berdenyut sakit. Jujurnya, dia tak pernah takut menaiki wahana penguji _adrenalin_ seperti tadi, namun semuanya berubah semenjak insiden _roller coaster_ menyerang. Ya, semua adalah salah si kakek tua bau tanah yang sialannya adalah atasan gila dari atasan gorillanya, Matsudaira.

" _Papi_ baik-baik saja?" Souko bertanya dengan netra biru yang nampak khawatir. Surai pasir gadis itu yang dikuncir menyamping bergoyang tertiup angin.

" _Papi_ baik-baik saja." Jawab Sougo sambil mempertahankan sisi _cool_ -nya di depan putrinya.

"Benarkah?" kini Souchirou yang menimpali.

"Hm." Sougo mengangguk singkat. Walaupun, dirinya menahan mati-matian rasa mual yang menyerang perutnya.

"Sayang, kau nampak pucat. Lebih baik kita beristirahat dulu." Timpal Kagura sambil memapah tubuh Sougo yang hendak tumbang.

Sougo yang hanya bisa pasrah, mengangguk. Mereka baru menaiki dua wahana dan rohnya hampir berpisah dari tubuhnya. Ini benar-benar payah.

Keluarga kecil itu akhirnya memutuskan beristirahat di salah satu kedai makanan di sana. Dengan langkah pelan sambil terus mengamati gerak putra-putrinya, Kagura memapah tubuh Sougo yang lemas.

"Aku tak percaya aku bisa selemah ini dihadapanmu dan anak-anak, _China_." Bisiknya parau.

Netra biru Kagura melirik singkat Sougo. Senyuman tipis terlukis di wajah wanita keturunan _Yato_ itu.

"Bukankah, kau sering kubanting, _Sadist_?" ucapnya meremehkan.

"Haah ... kau benar sekali, _China_. Kau tak ingin membantingku saat ini?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

"Akan kulakukan ketika Souko dan Souchirou tidak ada di dekat kita." Jawabnya.

"Heeh ... aku akan senang jika kau membantingku ke atas tempat tidur, _Honey_." Godanya tepat di telinga Kagura.

 ** _Ctak._**

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi wanita itu. Sekuat tenaga, Kagura menahan keinginannya untuk menghancurkan wajah suami sadis kelewat mesum miliknya itu.

"Dasar, _Sadist_ mesum sialan _aru_." Geramnya.

Sougo terkekeh pelan. "Tapi sungguh, kau baik-baik saja? Hari ini kau bertingkah aneh, Kagura." Sougo kembali bertanya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Kagura tertegun sejenak. Wanita itu membuang mukanya ke arah lain guna menghindari tatapan menusuk yang diberikan oleh suaminya. Kagura benci ketika Sougo menyebutkan namanya secara gamblang. Itu artinya, pria tersebut tengah serius dengan ucapannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya cepat.

Sougo mengeryitkan alisnya, sebelum akhirnya berdecih. Sougo bukanlah manusia bodoh. Walaupun otaknya kadang miring sebagian, tapi dia tahu kapan saat wanitanya itu berbohong, seperti saat ini.

.

.

Langit biru beranjak memerah. Matahari yang semula berdiri tinggi pada tahtanya kini mulai beranjak turun. Keluarga kecil untuk nampak bahagia. Setelah beristirahat dan menikmati wahana kecil yang tak membuat jantung Sougo lari _sprint_ atau terombang-ambing bagai bola bisbol, mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri acara liburan mereka.

"Nah, sekarang untuk penutup kalian ingin naik apa?" tanya Kagura seraya menyejajarkan dirinya dengan tinggi anaknya.

Sougo hanya memasang senyum tipis yang tak pernah luntur. Dia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa sebahagia ini.

"Kami ingin naik itu!" teriak kedua anaknya kompak dengan senyum ceria.

Langkah Sougo terhenti. Wajahnya memucat. Rasanya kini jantungnya lolos ke perut.

"Ayo, _Papi_!" seru ceria dua malaikat kecil itu sambil menarik kedua tangan Sougo.

Dan, disinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk di bangku wahana yang paling membuatnya _trauma_. Wajah imutnya mendadak pucat dan dihiasi dengan keringat dingin. Sougo sama sekali tak mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang diucapkan oleh keluarga kecilnya.

Dering bel pertanda benda itu akan bergerak membuat nyawa Sougo semakin memisahkan diri dari raganya.

Dan ...

"Gyaaah ..."

 ** _Syuut ..._**

 ** _Greb ..._**

"KYAA!"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH!" Kagura menjerit seraya menahan tangan Sougo yang terpelanting ke belakang.

"TOLONG AKU, _CHINA_ ... KUMOHON, _HONEY_!" balas Sougo panik ketika tubuhnya terombang-ambing tertiup angin.

"WALAUPUN KAU MEMANGGILKU 'HONEY' AKU TETAP TAK BISA MENOLONGMU, _DARLING_!" wajah Kagura memucat. Demi dewi fortuna yang tak pernah berpihak kepada suami sialnya hari ini, bagaimana bisa suami idiotnya lupa memakai sabuk pengaman?

"aku lupa memasang sabuk pengaman aku lupa memasang sabuk pengaman aku lupa memasang sabuk pengaman ..." rancau pria bersurai pasir itu. kepalanya sakit dan matanya berputar.

"Hahaha ... apa yang kau lakukan, _Papi_?" teriak souko sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan tawa ceria.

Sementara, Souchirou terdiam. Bocah cilik itu nampak menyesali keputusannya untuk menaiki wahana ini.

"GYAH!" Sougo masih menjerit frustasi dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Kagura.

Dengan segenap tenaganya, Kagura menarik salah satu tangan Sougo hingga pria itu terduduk dipangkuannya dan memeluk erat tubuh pria itu.

Tepat saat mereka berada di puncak wahana, sebuah letusan kembang api membuat netra merah itu terbuka dengan pandangan tertegun, sebelum akhirnya kembali mengeluarkan teriakan tak elitnya.

.

.

.

Souko dan Souchirou berjalan riang melewati jalan kecil rumah mereka dengan diikuti kedua orang tua mereka di belakang. Kagura memapah tubuh Sougo yang hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Sementara, Sougo sendiri berjalan tertatih. Pria tersebut menatap jalan dengan pandangan berkunang.

 _Are?_ Sejak kapan jalan kecil rumah mereka dihiasi lilin-lilin kecil?

Pria itu menatap tak peduli. Paling itu hasil karya kedua anaknya.

Ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu rumah, pintu itu langsung berseger cepat diiringi suara ledakan _confetti_ dan teriakan secara serempak.

" _Otanjoubi omedetou_!"

Sougo yang semula masih lemas mendadak bangkit. Netra merahnya nampak melebar, terkejut.

"Kalian ..."

" _Papi_!/paman!"

Seruan kelima anak anak kecil berbeda surai mengalihkan atensinya. Netra merah itu menangkap sosok bocah lelaki bersurai _dark green_ dan _silver_ , seorang gadis bersurai _Vermillion_ , dan kedua anaknya tengah memegang sebuah kue besar dengan tulisan, 'selamat ulang tahun, pangeran _Sadist_ ', dengan wajah _sweatdrop_.

Tak hanya kelima bocah itu, atensinya juga menangkap para anggota Shinsengumi, Yorozuya, orang-orang yang dia kenal, serta penjahat luar angkasa yang tengah memberikan salam jari tengah dengan senyuman minta tonjok.

Senyum Sougo terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Dengan dibimbing oleh Kagura, Sougo masuk ketengah-tengah mereka. Pesta kecil di rumah Okita berlangsung dengan meriah.

" _Papi_ ayo cepat keluar!" kedua bocah ciliknya lagi-lagi menarik tubuh Sougo menuju halaman rumah mereka.

Tepat saat Sougo menginjakan kaki di pelantaran rumah, bunyi kembang api kembali terdengar.

 ** _Syuut ..._**

 ** _Duar ..._**

Lagi, netra merah itu memandang takjub setiap kata yang diledakan di atas sana. Walaupun sempat melihatnya secara singkat di atas roller coaster tadi, tapi hati Sougo tetap menghangat.

 _'Otanjoubi omedetou, Papi, Sadist, Okita-Taichou, Sougo dan polisi bumi'_ setidaknya itulah sederat kata yang tertampil di atas sana, menghiasi langit malam dengan hiasan bintang.

Tak jauh dari kediaman Okita, Gengai, Tama, dan Otose berdiri di samping sebuah meriam yang menembakan kembang api itu. senyuman tulus tercetak di wajah ketiganya seakan turut berbahagia atas bertambahnya usia si pangeran sadis yang sering berbuat onar di Kabukichou.

.

.

Kagura berjalan pelan dan berdiri tepat di sebelah Sougo. Pria itu merangkul pundak istrinya, menikmati kembang api yang tersaji, diikuti oleh yang lainnya di belakang mereka.

Netra merah Sougo menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong. Hatinya bahagia dan sedih di saat yang bersamaan. Pria itu tak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan kejutan di usianya saat ini. Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata jatuh di wajah imutnya yang tak termakan usia.

Kagura tertegun sejenak ketika menyadari kalau suami sadistnya tengah menangis. Wanita itu kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sougo, seakan mengatakan, 'kau tak sendiri, ada kami bersamamu.' Senyuman Sougo kembali melebar dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pundak Kagura.

Setelah acara kembang api itu selesai, mereka kembali melanjutkan pesta kecil mereka hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan masing-masing dari mereka mengundurkan diri dari kediaman keluarga kecil itu.

.

.

.

 _Kriet_ ... pintu kecil itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok wanita berhelaian _Vermillion_ panjang yang tergerai.

"Mereka sudah tidur?" Sougo bertanya sambil merubah posisi rebahannya menjadi duduk.

Kagura mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati Sougo.

"Bermain seharian dan menyiapkan kejutan buat _Papi-_ nya selama tiga hari benar-benar menguras tenaga mereka." Terangnya.

"Kalian telah lama menyiapkan rencana ini?"

Kagura hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran.

"Berterima kasihlah, _Sadist_." Ucapnya.

Sougo mendengus sebal dan menarik Kagura hingga wanita itu terduduk dipangkuannya.

"Terima kasih, _China_." Ungkapnya tulus.

Wanita itu tersenyum lebar. "Jangan lupa untuk berterima kasih kepada yang lainnya juga, _Sadist_. _Mayora_ bahkan mengerjakan tugasmu dua hari ini guna memberikanmu cuti" Imbuhnya.

Pria itu mengangguk.

"Hadiahku?" gumamnya.

"Hah?"

"Kau belum memberiku hadiah, _China_. _Papi_ -Umibozu-dan aniki gilamu saja memberikanku hadiah." Jelasnya. "Walaupun isinya sampah." Sambungnya dalam hati.

Wanita itu mendesah panjang.

"Dasar, _Sadist_ manja aru!" gumam Kagura seraya berdiri.

Wanita itu kini berdiri tepat di depan Sougo dan menarik kepala pemuda itu tepat di depan perutnya.

"Itu hadiahmu." Cicitnya seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hah? Aku tak mengerti, _China_? Hadiahku perut buncitmu?" ujarnya malas.

"Hah? Kau bodoh atau apa? Ya ampun, kenapa aku harus punya suami bego sepertimu, _Sadist_!?" sesal Kagura.

"Yang kau sebut 'bego' itu suamimu, bodoh!" sungut Sougo tak kalah kesal. "tunggu sebentar ..." lanjut pria itu dengan pose berpikir.

"Berpikirlah dengan otak pencuri pajakmu, _Sadist_." Geram Kagura. Ah, kejutan yang telah dia siapkan di _ending_ menjadi sia-sia. Suami tak pekanya menghancurkan momen mereka.

"Kau ..."

"Hn." Kagura mengangguk malas dan hendak pergi dari hadapan Sougo ketika tubuhnya terangkat ke atas.

Dengan senyuman tipis, Sougo berucap sekali lagi, "Terima kasih, _China_." Ucapnya sungguh-sungguh.

Kagura yang melihat senyuman Sougo, mau tak mau ikut tersenyum senang.

" _Otanjoubi Omedetou_ , _Papi_." Balasnya dengan cengiran lebar diiringi senyum bahagia si sadis.

Satu hari yang indah, di musim panas, dengan sebuah harapan yang baru di keluarga kecil Okita.

.

.

Terkadang benak Sougo bertanya, Kebahagiaan itu seperti apa? Bagaimanakah suasana di keluarga yang bahagia? Sudah bahagiakah dia selepas kepergian _Aneue_ -nya? Entahlah, pria bersurai pasir itupun nampak tak mengerti.

Itulah dulu yang dia pikirkan.

Namun kini semua berubah, ketika gadis Amanto gila itu merusak hidupnya, menghancurkan hari-hari tenangnya, dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Dan kini Sougo mulai mengerti, dirinya yang sekarang bahagia. Dikelilingi malaikat kecil yang berisiknya kadang memekakan telinga, Istri berkelakuan Gorilla, keluarga istrinya yang selalu ingin menebas kepalanya, dan para sahabat yang tak pernah waras otaknya.

Seperti amanat mendiang _Aneue_ -nya dulu, mulai sekarang, pria yang baru memasuki usia baru tersebut akan terus melangkah kedepan bersama keluarga kecilnya dan calon malaikat barunya.

.

.

End

.

.

Otanjoubi Omedetou, Pangeran Sadis ^^

Semoga Gorilla-Sensei mempersatukan Kalian XD

dan kalian cepet canon di Gintama T.T

Ya, walaupun nggak, kalian tetap jadi OTP tercinta di hati Aya kok XD


End file.
